Forbidden City
by aftercolony
Summary: Lelouch/Suzaku, spoilers to the last half of R2 --- A short series of stories that cover Lelouch & Suzaku's first few days as the highest powers in Britannia.
1. Part I

Suzaku Kururugi awoke to the sound of his bedroom door opening and the morning sunlight entering the room. Growning, he turned to his side and peeked through eyelids. It had been far too long since he actually felt tired in the mornings.

"Good morning, Knight Kururugi." The short maid made a small curtsy and placed a tray of food on a table. "The Emperor is awaiting you in the dressing chamber. There will be someone in the hall way to escort when you are ready." She curtsied lower this time, walking out of the room quickly and closing the door with a quite 'click.'

Suzaku sat up, rubbing an eye as he looked across the room. That was right, yesterday him and Lelouch had taken over the Brtiannian Empire in a matter of minutes and now he was the "Knight of Zero." He wondered for a minute if Lelouch knew just how ironic that title was. Of course he did, this was all in his plan.

Throwing off the heavy covers and swinging his legs onto the floor, he walked slowly across the room in only his briefs. Lelouch really didn't need to send him breakfast to his room, but it was nice to see real food for once after being in hiding for two months.

Drinking the orange juice and taking a bite of the scrambled eggs and turned to look for something to wear. His school uniform still lay where he had placed it last night and noticing he had no other clothes to wear, pulled on the black slacks and dress shirt, leaving the jacket where it lay.

Opening the doors to the bedroom, Suzaku was greeted by a middle-aged man in a suit, who bowed at his greeting. "Good morning Sir Kururugi. If you would just follow me, the Emperor is waiting."

Nodding, Suzaku followed the man down the bright hallways, glancing at the endless doors that passed them and wondering what could have been behind them. Suddenly, the man leading stopped and the brunette turned an eye to the large double doors.

"Please go ahead. The Emperor is inside." The butler stepped back, bowing once more before turning to walk down the hallway.

Suzaku sighed, green eyes panning over the door frame until finally leaning forward and entering the room.

"Lelouch...?" He stood there on the soft white carpet, surrounded by clothes that seemed to of been owned by Charles but were in the process of being quickly disposed of. "Lelouch?"

"There you are Suzaku." The 99th Emperor stepped out from behind a rack of clothes, dressed in his Ashford uniform as well; jacket handing open as he walked up to his friend. "I was starting to think you were going to sleep all day. I don't think I've seen you sleep so much the past two months..." Lelouch laughed.

"You'll be surprised how a comfortable bed will change things." Suzaku answered softly, looking around the room as to why Lelouch had asked him here of all places.

"Well being that the two of us don't seem to have anything else to wear than these uniforms," Lelouch began walking back to where he had been hiding, Suzaku following behind. "I designed something a little more befitting for an Emperor and a Knight." He stopped, making a dramatic wave of his arm to present Suzaku with their new clothes.

"Pff-" Suzaku turned his face away to keep himself from laughing, biting his lip. He should have known Lelouch would do something like... _this._ As if his Zero outfit wasn't gaudy enough, these were just... so not what he had expected.

Lelouch crossed his arms, eyes shooting little daggers at Suzaku as he watched the boy try his best to not laugh. "What is so funny?"

"It's nothing... really." Suzaku stood straight again, seemingly able to hold back his laughs. "So which one is mine?"

"This one of course." Lelouch moved swiftly to the tight outfit with its matching cape. "The cape is for government matters and appearances in the court. The rest of the outfit has a built-in flight suit so there is no need to change when you pilot the Lancelot."

Lelouch smiled, seemingly proud in his little creation and Suzaku looked closer at the cape that hung over a mannequin. "It looks kinda heavy and hot. Are you sur-"

"It's fine Suzaku. Will you stop trying to make fun of me?"

"Yes your majesty." Suzaku smiled and looked over at the white outfit beside him. "And this is?"

"What I am to wear as the 99th Emperor of Britannia." Lelouch pulled off his jacket, unbuttoning his shirt as Suzaku watched.

"White is ironic, don't you think?"

"That's the point, isn't it?" He laughed softly, pulling off his shirt; Suzaku's eyes glancing over his pale back before looking away.

The two boys dressed in silence, the sounds of fabric ruffling the only thing breaking that strange buzzing sound in their ears.

"It looks good on you Suzaku." Lelouch finally said, placing the odd looking hat on his head.

"This is heavy." Suzaku pulled on a thigh-high boot, shifting the large cape on his shoulders.

"I like it." The Emperor smiled, walking up close to his knight and placing a hand on his cheek, causing Suzaku to shudder softly.

"Yes your majesty." Green eyes look onto purple, deep and unwavering.

"Are you going to address me only as that while I'm Emperor?"

"You seem to like it, don't you?" Suzaku smirked, letting a gloved hand come up to touch Lelouch's.

"I guess I would be lying if I said I didn't."

Lelouch moved in slowly, soft lips playing against Suzaku's, as knees bumped and the Emperor's hat found its way onto the floor.

"Look what you did Suzaku..." He said against his lover's lips, neither making a move to separate.

"I didn't like that hat anyway." He returned Lelouch's kiss, hands pulling lazily against his white robes.

"Oi Suzaku, we just got dressed." The dark haired man said softly as his knight kissed the side of his neck.

Suzaku pulled back quickly, face flushed. "You shouldn't start things you don't plan on finishing then, Your Majesty."

Lelouch sighed, leaning down to pick up his discarded hat and looked up at Suzaku only a tiny bit sad. A knock on the door broke their conversation and Lelouch left his Knight of Zero there alone in the personal remnants of the former Emperor.


	2. Part II

Lelouch vi Britannia walked briskly down the hallway of the Pendragon Capital, long white robes making small noises as they followed at his heals. Even though he had designed the outfit himself, there was still some getting used to. The white still felt odd against his skin and part of him still yearned for Zero's clothing again, but it was far too late to be reminiscing about the past.

He continued his pace, glancing to the aide beside him. He was a few inches short and probably no older than Schneizel was. He half listened as the man read through the day's agenda: things that needed to be done, papers that needed to be signed, people he needed to hold audiences with, now that his father was dead.

It was strange how quickly things could change. How things where moving in his favor so suddenly and all that remained was to fulfill his promise to Suzaku...

Stopping in front of his private quarters, he waved the man away; enjoying a few minutes of solitude before entering the room.

"Good morning, Emperor." The green-haired girl turned to greet him on the love seat she had taken possession of, the familiar plush toy to her side.

"Good to see you're still around, C.C." Lelouch walked across the large living room to the desk that sat across from where she lay. He began clicking through documents on the computer screen as the girl continued the conversation.

"Same could be said to you. Since we got here you've only been doing boring busy work and locking yourself up with Kurur-"

"Stop." He didn't need to hear her go and say something embarrassing and unnecessary. "These are all things that need to be done now."

The witch flopped down on the cushions, using Cheese-kun as a pillow. "Schneizel is already planning something while we sit around here. You know he's waiting for you to make the first move."

"I know and that what makes him such a predictable enemy, wouldn't you say?" Lelouch laughed, resting a hand on a cheek as someone knocked and his eyes looked forward. "Come in."

"You called for me, your majesty?" Suzaku moved into the room, cape heavy on his shoulders as the heels of boots clicked against marble.

Lelouch watched with dark eyes, regretting pushing Suzaku away the other day. He'd have to make it up and rid his knight of that distressed look. "Yes, yes. Why don't you take a seat?" He motioned to the chair that sat in front of the desk, shooting a glace at C.C. as he spoke.

"Ah. It seems I'm to take my leave." C.C. sat up lazily, hugging Cheese-kun to her chest as she made her way to the door. "Your majesty." And she was gone.

Suzaku watched her leave in a green blur, an uneasy filling resting in the bottom of this stomach. It wasn't that he hated C.C. per-say; it was just too easy for him to see her as the blame to his and Lelouch's misfortunes. Though now, it seemed useless to blame geass for anything.

"Lloyd and Cecile have put in a request to meet you and myself sometime this week. Do you think we should tell them of our plans?" His knight took a seat as Lelouch pushed his busy work away.

"Lloyd, Cecile and Sayoko will all be very important to what we have planned. So yes, schedule their arrival by the end of week."

The brunette nodded, moving in his chair as Lelouch watched on amused. "Sitting down and taking care of government matters doesn't suit you very well, does it Suzaku?"

Suzaku shifted his glace away, gloved hands gripping the side of the chair. How did Lelouch read him just easily as he could his friend? "There are lots of things that take some getting used to."

"It's not the same as the cockpit of the Lancelot."

"No."

"Or my bed."

"...N-no." Suzaku stuttered at that comment. Sometimes Lelouch said things when he least expected them.

The emperor stood from his chair, walking up to the boy who was still seated. Leaning forward, slender hands resting atop gloved, he kissed his knight again. Soft at first, making an unspoken apology for hurting him and trying his best to make up for it. Suzaku seemed pleased enough, answering back with a little more force and opening his mouth to let Lelouch deepen the kiss.

When they finally parted, flush faced and short of breath, Lelouch stood again, pulling Suzaku upwith him. "Shall we move somewhere you'll be comfortable?"

Suzaku stood straight, pulled against Lelouch's out warm body and finally nodded.

"Yes, your majesty."


	3. Part III

Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi made his way quickly to the terrace specifically for the Emperor's use. Lelouch had called him that morning not long after he had awoken to join him for breakfast outside. It had only been a week, and save for a few dinners him and Lelouch had shared, neither of them had much time to eat meals together.

Pulling his cape along behind him, he walked through the glass doors, meeting Lelouch as always. "Good morning, your majesty."

Lelouch gave an amused smile, sitting up to greet his knight. "You look well this morning, Suzaku."

He took the seat across from the emperor quickly, sitting back. "Yesterday wasn't quite as busy, I was able to retire early enough."

"I'm glad." Lelouch smiled again, taking a fork in hand and motioning to Suzaku. "Go on. I ordered everything I could think of for breakfast. I'm sure there's something you'll like."

"Thanks." Suzaku nodded, pouring himself some orange juice. Being in the Britannian army for so long, he'd gotten used to eating just about anything. Though it did seem as though Lelouch had gone a little over the top for just a morning meal.

"How are the final adjustments on the Albion coming?"

"Hm, well. Lloyd has been working like crazy to finish it." Suzaku explained, taking a mouth full of fluffy yellow eggs. "Should be done by next week."

"Good. Things seem to be running right on time." Lelouch finished off his glass as he reach for a bowl of fruit.

"Do you think Schneizel will try anything soon?" Suzaku nibbled on a piece of toast, watching Lelouch as he spoke.

"Schneizel won't be trying anything yet." He laughed, sitting back. "He's probably off sitting around, waiting to see what our next big move will be next."

"The meeting with the U.F.N.?"

"Yeah." Amethyst eyes looked off into the palace gardens, chin resting on his palm. "Schneizel is nothing but a small road block, He poses no real threat to the Zero Requiem." His eyes moved quickly to look at Suzaku.

"Lelouch..."

"Everything has been moving just as we've planned. All you need to do is keep your promise you've made me."

Green eyes watched intensely as Lelouch sat forward against the table, waiting for him to respond. "I've already promised you everything, Lelouch."

"You're the only one I can trust Suzaku. You're my only friend left in this forsaken world."

Suzaku stood up, his hand coming up to its usual position against his chest. "Yes, your majesty."

Lelouch looked up with half sad eyes, knowing well that his and Suzaku's futures would never shine as bright as the sun that morning.

* * *

This was the final part. Unless you guys have any ideas to continue this series of fics, I've sort of run out of inspiration for this one. Thanks for reading!


End file.
